Dragon Knights: Snow
by newaccountunderpennamekavic
Summary: Rated for implied lemon. See inside for summary. Christmas oneshot fic with RathRune pairing


**A/N:** Yeah, this one's been sitting on my compy for a while now... I just only fixed it up to be suitable for PG-13... before it would've been like double R for.. a lotta stuff XDD;;; Anyways this is for Christmas :3

**WARNING:** CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI, LOTS OF ANGST AND FLUFF, IMPLICATION OF LEMON.

**Pairings:** Strong RR (in fact that's what it's all about XD), FeegiWalk implied, if you look really hard you can also see WalkStern and RuneThatz (or maybe not oO;;)

------------------------

Snow began to fall on the dark and frozen ground. "First snow of the year." Rath murmured partly to himself and to Honou, who had already fallen asleep by the fireplace. It was late night and no one was there to notice his bloody arm, scarred with many deep cuts and scratches, apparently made by the blade that sat waiting on the end table. Rath walked over and closed the curtains, shivering as his fingers grazed the cold glass. He picked up his dagger. Slowly dragging it over the cuts, he felt the sharp yet comforting pain crawl up his forearm. He let out a small groan and sat on the bed.

He was lucky that night. Everyone had stayed up late for the Christmas dinner party and none of them had the energy to patrol the hallways and check up on their masochistic Fire Knight. Even the Dragon Fighters who stood guard were asleep, due to the soporific effect of the party and hot cocoa. He knew that only two were awake, but surely they wouldn't come to see him, not when they were snuggling up with each other. Rath scoffed and went back to working his arm. It was both very fortunate and unfortunate for him that his scars healed easily with the help of his Dragon blood and Rune's healing powers; it allowed him to cut up his arm even more the next night without losing it, while on the other hand it took away the pain too quickly.

He watched as blood dripped onto his bed, making a soft flower-like pattern on the light blue blankets. He smiled. The snow seemed to have turned into small hail, tapping on his window as if asking for entrance. Rath ignored it and was about to wiped down his dagger with a cloth when someone knocked on the door. He jerked his head up, panicking. "Can I come in?" A soft voice called. _Rune._ Rath sighed in relief, though not responding audibly in any way. The Dragon Fighters shook in their sleep, and Rath turned his head towards them, but they were still out cold. The door creaked open and a blonde head poked in. "I was just—Rath!" Rune screamed, shaking the guards awake. Rath blinked with half-closed eyes and waited for the elfin Knight to heal his arm. "What were you guys doing?! You were supposed to keep an eye on Rath!" Rune exploded on the trembling Fighters and placed his hand over Rath's bloody arm. A white glow began to surround the wounds, soon healing almost all of them. "Rath… if your arm gets any worse, I won't be able to fix it…" Rune dropped his head and leaned against the young knight's shoulder, his blonde hair flowing down over his neck. _Rune…_ Rath wanted to call out, but his voice wouldn't budge from his throat and he gulped. He raised his shaky arms a little bit, hesitantly, as though he wanted to embrace Rune, put his hand on Rune's back and reassure him of his safety, but his arms hung in midair. He put his arm down again and patted Rune's shoulder. "Look, I don't want to disturb the others… just go back to sleep, alright? I'll be right here until you do." Rune suggested and grabbed hold of Rath's hand, and dismissed the Fighters.

"Thanks…" Rath whispered, as he laid himself down on the bed, still stained with new and old blood.

"…Rune." His fellow knight smiled and squeezed his hand. "Just remember, we're here for you."

"…I know… but… it's…" Rath turned his head, closing his eyes. "…the only one who had truly been there for me…" Rune closed his own. "Cesia. But she's not the only one, please understand." The water knight opened his eyes again and saw Rath staring. His skin seemed awfully pale, or maybe it was just the light, with the snow and all. "She's not the one." Rath murmured. Their faces began to close in. _Wait… this…_ He thought, as he watched Rath's cold face approaching him. _No… I have Tintlet and he… this isn't right…_ His thoughts echoed off of the empty walls, but he couldn't help himself. He felt his body slowly moving in too, their lips finally touching. It was a cold feeling, but it was somehow comforting. Rath fidgeted with his tongue, asking for entrance, but Rune held his mouth closed tight. After a minute of silence, both of them broke apart, Rath in frustration and Rune in embarrassment. The blonde looked away. "Rune," Rath called, feeling something tug at his heart. "I'm sorry, but… this… just…" Rune replied and closed his eyes.

Rune's head shook at the stinging sensation. Rath had just slapped him. He rubbed at his red cheek, his blue eyes welling up with tears. "Dammit, Rune!" Rath began to yell, his eyes looking like Rune's, about to cry his heart out—but even Rune knew he couldn't. "I frickin' love you! Why can't you just accept it?!" Rune gaped. Rath took this chance and jerked his friend's face toward the bed, where their lips met again. The water Knight's tongue fought back, but Rath was unexpectedly strong and Rune gave up—until Rath started to do more.

---

"Heads up, Rune!" Thatz yelled just as something icy hit the blonde on the back of his head. "Thatz, You cheater!" Rune laughed. Feeling refreshed, Rune smiled and picked up some snow, balling it up with his warm hands to create a perfect snowball and threw it at the Earth Knight. The two of them ran around the garden, throwing snowballs at each other, as Ruwalk and Kaistern came and joined them. "Uhhn, Crewger! Rune, watch out!" Rath's sharp voice came and Rune looked back, only to find white ruffled fur slam into his face. "Crewger!" Rune pouted from underneath the heavy creature.

"Sorry, Rune! Crewger, come back here!" Rath ran towards them, but as he reached the elf, he found himself on a chunk of ice. He cried out as he slipped, and Crewger moved out of the way just in time for Rune to catch Rath—both of them lying in the snow. "Agh!" Rath rubbed at his head, his face crunched up with pain. Then he gasped. "Rune! I'm s—" He blinked. Rune had taken him into his arms, smiling.

As Thatz and the two officers watched, Rath gave a warm smile, something he hadn't shown to anyone, including Kaistern, since the event at the snowy mountain many years ago. Snow began to fall all around them.

------------------------

**A/N:** I had to finish it SOMEHOW... ughhhh XDD Rath is such a spoiled little brat oO;;; I mean just look at how he ORDERS Rune to accept his love XD 


End file.
